


Strip

by CourtingInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMHG - Freeform, F/M, Stripper, Troping Thursdays, dhr, draco x hermione - Freeform, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity
Summary: Hermione visits a strip show for Ginny's bachelorette party. While under the heavy influence of alcohol, she meets one of the entertainers...or should I say, becomes reacquainted with. Written for Troping Thursdays at Dramione Fanfiction Writers on Facebook!





	Strip

The bridal party were scattered throughout the boutique bar, Hermione nursing a drink at the table they had claimed at the beginning of the night; Ginny and Luna were on the dance floor, bumping and grinding against each other; Lavender was standing next to the DJ, who was wearing a pair of black trousers and a bow tie…and nothing else.

Hermione giggled at the sight, feeling rather giddy and unlike her usual rigid self.

"Ladies!" A smooth, masculine voice echoed around the space and the patrons let out a high pitched call of "Wooooo!"

"Please, put your hands together for the sexy, the sensual, the so not sweet…

At that moment, the others returned to the table and drowned out the DJ.

"Merlin!" Ginny flopped down beside Hermione. "The abs on these guys! Like rock cakes!" She made a fist with her hand and arched an eyebrow to make her point. Her bridesmaids dissolved into drunken giggles.

Hermione glanced up at the stage.

"Oh my Gods!" She gasped.

Ginny turned to follow her gaze. The strippers had appeared on stage and one looked suspiciously like someone they'd once known.

"Is that - ?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Can't be."

"Come on!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and tugged.

"No!" Hermione squealed. "Wait!"

She staggered behind the red-haired witch, unable to pull away from her tight grip.

"I want to see if it's him."

Hermione dug her heels in, not that it did much good; Ginny was surprisingly strong.

"Hermione," Ginny scolded as she continued to weave them through the crowd. "Find your Gryffindor courage; he's hot!"

They had arrived at the front of the stage, right in front of the object of Ginny's fascination. She began to swing her hips.

"Come on!" Ginny called over the music.

Hermione giggled nervously, but did as she was told, turning to grind against Ginny. As she did so, she met the gaze of the familiar stripper, who was now teasing the crowd, thumbs in the waistband of his jeans.

He paused as their eyes met and Hermione's breath hitched; there was no mistaking Draco Malfoy.

He grinned wickedly, stepping forward and offering her his hand.

Hermione froze.

"Go!" Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and pushed her towards the stage.

"Well, well, well," he drawled as she stepped up beside him. "Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

"Right back at you, Malfoy." She was thankful for the amount of alcohol she had consumed; this would be totally mortifying otherwise.

He silently steered her into a chair in the middle of the stage. She sat down heavily and watched as Malfoy turned and began to roll his hips right in front of her face. She felt her cheeks flush as Ginny's catcall echoed around the space.

He turned abruptly, throwing her a confident wink.

"Unbutton me, Granger." He demanded.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Unbutton me," he nodded towards the front of his jeans, which were held closed by one button and a zipper.

For a moment, she froze; was he serious? But then she remembered Ginny's words: "Find your Gryffindor courage…"

With another uncharacteristic giggle, Hermione raised her shaking hands to the front of Malfoy's jeans, and slowly unhooked the gold button from its confines.

He smirked down at her.

"And now the zipper…"

Hermione gulped, a small smile still etched on her face. Her heart was beating a staccato in her chest. She maintained eye contact with Malfoy as she pinched his zipper between thumb and forefinger, her other hand splayed against the front of his thigh to brace herself.

He grinned down at her, though his pupils had dilated to make his eyes look pitch black beneath the stage lights, and his breath was leaving him in erratic exhales.

She tugged slowly, blood pounding in her ears.

"Good girl," he purred above her as she finished, the jeans slipping slightly from his waist.

Hermione smiled back and licked her lips.

Malfoy watched this movement carefully, and then leaned forward, gripped her arms and lifted her to her feet all in one fluid movement.

"Kneel." He commanded.

Usually, Hermione would have protested. She was not one to be bossed around, especially not on stage in front of a bar full of people; but she was drunk, and something in Malfoy's voice actually made her want to obey him.

She did as she was told, earning herself a smirk from the blond above her. A hoarse squeal came from somewhere in the crowd and Hermione briefly wondered if Ginny had lost her voice.

"Take them off."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and Malfoy nodded once, setting his jaw.

Raising her arms slowly, Hermione sat up on her knees so she could thread her thumbs through the loops on his jeans. Inch by inch, she tugged them down his legs until they formed a pool of denim at his feet. Languidly, he stepped out of them and turned to face the crowd, his manhood clearly visible through his immodest underwear.

Hermione got to her feet as the song ended, and Malfoy took her hand, forcing her into a bow as the crowd cheered.

"Thanks," she shot him what she hoped was a winning smile, and made to move out of his grasp.

He tugged her back.

He pulled her to him, this time their chests pressed against each other. Without warning, he lowered his face to hers, claiming her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue slipping easily into her mouth.

She whimpered low in her throat as he finally pulled back to the cheers and catcalls of the crowd.

"I'm going to be in trouble for that," Malfoy grinned, his eyes darting quickly to the back of the room where a large wizard in a business suit was regarding them with contempt. "Meet me after the show?"

Hermione could only nod and grin stupidly.

Malfoy winked as he let go of her and stepped towards the back of the stage.

"Until then, Granger…"


End file.
